


Reminiscence of an undead

by putputpotato



Series: Putputpotato´s smut collection [3]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Comedy, Crack, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rituals, Sex Magic, Witches, Zombie Boyfriend, Zombies, haechan is the cute zombie boyfriend, mark lee is a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putputpotato/pseuds/putputpotato
Summary: All of a sudden, Mark slams his palm against his forehead, "I'm an idiot! Satan, of course it's not working, how could I make that mistake?""Huh?""Donghyuck", Mark says, exasperated, "You have no blood pumping in your body. Without that you can't... you know."Making a pained noise, Donghyuck bumps his forehead into Mark's shoulder, "I'm sorry.""Don't apologize, babe, my fault for getting you back from the dead without a functional dick." Huffing, Mark turns to face his boyfriend and places a tiny kiss on his lips, "I'll figure it out. I promise."
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Putputpotato´s smut collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112174
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Reminiscence of an undead

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the officially crowned, dumbest thing I´ve ever written (yes, dumber than 'Boyfriend'), if I ever end up with a legitimate writing career, pray for me that no one finds this. OTL

If someone asked Mark Lee what the differences between having a regular boyfriend and a zombie-boyfriend are, he might have come up with less answers than one would expect.

Sure, there is the whole thing with the brain-eating that occasionally gets them in trouble. There are only so many times that you can bring 'shrimp'-noodles to college, without looking suspicious. Not to mention how complicated it is for Donghyuck to get his supplies in a legal way. Besides, even as a witch, who is used to mixing all kinds of dead things into his potions, Mark can't bear the sight and smell of human brain for the life of him.

Then, there is the whole thing about sleep. Which Donghyuck, quite frankly, doesn't do. It's not really something Mark gets bothered by, since he is in dreamland all through it. As long as Donghyuck is willing to cuddle him until he is asleep, he doesn't mind his boyfriend wandering about their apartment and busying himself until sunrise. On top of it, he always wakes up to fresh coffee and breakfast. Human boyfriends could never, hah!

The part of 'being dead' is surprisingly incidental. Most of the time, Mark forgets about it completely, since Donghyuck is capable of acting and feeling like a normal person. That is, as long as he gets his brain-fill. Mark has also gotten used to the cold skin, to the pulse-less neck and the fact that his hair never grows longer. Even the weird ass lilac-greyish shade of his eyes doesn't put him off anymore. There is also a part of him that totally digs the deep-eyebag plus pale skin and ashy-nails aesthetic, therefore there are no problems based on attraction. (Jaemin finds it weird, but if he can have a guy that turns into a hairy slobbery mess every full moon, Mark can have his dead boyfriend thank you very much.)

All in all, having an undead boyfriend is not vastly different from having a regular one. Trust Mark Lee and his perfectly (horrible) judgement.

However, there is still one mystery to be uncovered.

It's not like Mark has never wondered about it, of course. Not when he hears so much about Lucas ecstatic post-vampire-bite-sex-experiences (short pvbse, it becomes funny when you read the v as a u). Apparently vampire-venom also tickles the libido and improves the coital stamina, which Renjun appreciates almost as much as his supply of dumbass-blood. Yes, generally speaking, Mark always becomes more and more curious about the differences in fucking a zombie. The problem is short and un-spicy.

In all their months of a healthy and happy, yet slightly crippled relationship, they haven't had sex a single time.

Not even a hint. The furthest they had gotten was a messy makeout on their new carpet, but Mark had gotten so embarrassed about his own boner that they didn't take things any further. Mark knows it's not because Donghyuck doesn't want him. No, just the possessive groping and the needy sounds and the longing, dark stares are proof enough of that. It just hadn't felt quite like the time had come yet.

But, damnit if curiousity isn't going to kill the cat. Or his virginity, for that matter. Because, all jokes aside, Mark really really wants to know what it's like. Not just sex. Sex with his insanely attractive zombie-boyfriend.

"Wouldn't it be kinda like necrophilia, though?" Renjun pouts in thought.

Mark throws him a dark look, "Lucas fucks you all the time and you're undead, too."

"Sure doesn't feel like it." Lucas mutters and Renjun hits him on the arm.

Donghyuck is out with Jaemin for the day, making sure he gets his restock on 'smarties' for the week. Renjun and Lucas had originally dropped by to invite them on a double-date, so they decided to wait until Donghyuck would get home. Mark is careful to not leave them alone though. He has already found too many omnious stains on his and Donghyuck's couch and they can barely keep their hands off each other with a person in the room already.

"If you're so curious, just take quick action", Renjun declares, barely glancing at Lucas burying his face in his neck, "Dicks out and on with the fun."

Mark grimaces, "You are even more useless than I would have expected. Aren't you supposed to be my best friend?"

"I can't help the fact you're boring me to hell, Markie. I'm closing in on my four hundreth birthday, you earthlings get tiring fast." Renjun says, long dark fingernails scratching behind Lucas' ear and eliciting a pleased noise.

"It's hardly something I can just ask him to do."

"Is it though?" The vampire's eyebrow shoots up, "You guys have been attached at the hip since you brought him back from the dead. A couple since, what- three months?"

"Seven."

"Seven. The older you get, the faster time passes you by." Renjun sighs, but catches himself, "Anyways, considering that he would literally die _again_ for you, I think you're safe to ask if you can sit on his dick."

Still not quite convinced, Mark falls back on the carpet with a whine, "How do you even phrase such a question? Isn't it gonna be super awkward? What if he isn't in the mood?"

"Get him in the mood, what do I know, isn't that your job?" It's clear that Renjun is getting fed up with this discussion, but Mark is not willing to face his boyfriend without a clear plan.

"It shouldn't be this hard!" Mark cries into his palms. He thinks about Donghyuck's big eyes, glistening with happiness when he had first stepped out of his grave. There had been so much dirt smeared on his face and Mark had been all too happy to wipe it away with his thumbs. The sound of Donghyuck's happy humming softens his heart, "You know what, maybe I'm making this way too complicated."

Rolling his eyes, Renjun lifts a hand, "Hail Satan, he finally got it."

It's then that the door to their apartment opens and their conversation gets cut short. They go for a classic cinema double date and it's nice, as it always is. Donghyuck smothers him with cool kisses and holds his hand in a never warm grip, which is especially appreciated in the summer. Lucas insists on going for a cheap rom-com and because Renjun can never resist him and the rest of them are scared of Renjun, they go with it.

As always, Mark sees several people give his boyfriend strange looks. It's only natural, really, because Donghyuck does look pretty dead. If it wasn't for the glint in his eyes and the expression on his face, he could as well be a standing corpse.

It still doesn't sit right with him. They don't need to look so disturbed and even if they do, they could do it a little less obvious. Donghyuck never gets bothered by it, so Mark doesn't really have a reason to let it get to him. But that's just the protective instinct in him. Having brought Donghyuck from the grave himself, having spent all the time together since then and on top of it all, Donghyuck being his boyfriend... it's normal.

"Babe", a cool hand settles on his lower back, as they travel down the aisle of the cinema-hall, "Ignore them. Let's sit down."

Huffing, Mark nods and lets himself be pulled into their respective seats. The movie is, as expected, slow and boring, but Donghyuck seems to enjoy himself nonetheless. He had told Mark why even the simplest things made him giddy all over. That his death had come so sudden and unexpected, with so many things he still wanted to do and so many things, he didn't feel like he appreciated enough. Now, with a (quite literally) magical, second chance, Donghyuck had made it his mission to enjoy even things that Mark would shrug off without a hint of enthusiasm. In that matter, he feels like he could learn a lot from his boyfriend.

As the affection fills him, Mark finds himself watching Donghyuck more than the movie. It's easy to get distracted by his bizarre, yet etheral features. Mark knows he is one lucky witch to have chosen a boy with such a soft heart, to bring back to the land of the living.

His head falls on Donghyuck's shoulder and he mutters a tiny, "I love you."

He can feel Donghyuck's surprised eyes on him, but there is a smile accompanying them and a hand enveloping Mark's thigh, "I love you, too."

"I think I'm ready." He whispers.

That earns him a thoughtful pause, as Donghyuck contemplates what he is talking about. When Mark feels the hand around his thigh tighten, he is pretty sure the other has figured it out, "Are you sure?"

"Let's send Jun and Lucas home after the movie", Mark proposes, lips softly sliding along Donghyuck's neck, "We can have a night just to ourselves."

"I'd like nothing better." Donghyuck mumbles and Mark presses their lips together for a brief peck.

He realizes that there is a lot in that single touch. Feelings, words, promises that neither of them manage to say out loud in this crowded cinema. It doesn't matter. They will get a chance later tonight.

With the butterflies throwing a tantrum in his stomach, Mark levitates through the rest of the evening. It's funny to watch Donghyuck suddenly trying very hard to find an excuse for them to go home on their own. Lucas seems oblivious to it, but Renjun gives Mark a shit-eating grin and pulls his monstrum of a boyfriend in the opposite direction.

On the way home, Mark suddenly remembers something trivial: "Shouldn't we get condoms?"

Donghyuck looks at him, as if he was wearing a two metre tall hat, "I... I don't know? I haven't- done anything, since my death."

"Have you done anything before your death?" Mark asks in a tiny voice.

"Well duh, I was a hormonal teenager. Haven't you d-" He stops short, as he spots the deep flush on Mark's cheek, "You haven't?"

"Don't sound so surprised." Mark whines.

"I'm sorry it's just–..." Donghyuck vaguely motions at Mark's awkward, lanky frame, "How could anyone resist _this?_ "

With his cheeks still a thousand degrees hot, Mark shoves his boyfriend, "Shut up. Let's just go buy some in case."

The girl behind the cash register throws them both an ecstatic look, almost seeming excited about their intertwined hands. Mark just feels awkward as fuck, barely able to bring out a single word, but luckily, Donghyuck handles the situation with as much swag as humanly possible. Or _inhumanly_ possible.

A couple of minutes later, they close the door of their apartment behind them and Donghyuck throws him a shy smile. Once more, Mark feels his heart palpitate with the seriousness of their moment. He realizes what they're about to do and he is pretty sure he really is ready for it. But, what is he ready for? What is this going to be like?

Donghyuck rips all those thoughts from him, when his hands cup Mark's neck and pull him into a deep kiss. Their tongues tangle, a wild exchange of spit and hot and cold. Mark allows his eyes to fall shut, takes a moment to taste the salt from the popcorn they had, clinging to Donghyuck's lips. Those lips he loves so much, so plush and soft, never chapped in his body's permanently timeless condition. His own hands come up to wrap around Donghyuck's neck, pulling him closer and kissing back with a little more vigour.

It seems to have been the green-light Donghyuck needed to go for it. Suddenly, Mark feels himself backed up against the closest wall, body colliding with the hard surface in a heated amount of force. Having Donghyuck's body squishing him against the wall feels like a dream come true, pressure of firm muscles on every inch of his being.

Donghyuck takes no time in ravaging his mouth, almost eating him alive. Only when Mark feels his breath cut short, does he pull back and move on down, down, down to his neck, to create marks there. He loves when Donghyuck leaves lovebites on his skin, always a sweet reminder of his boyfriend, whenever he is not around. They feel protective and Mark carries them like the charms on his bracelets that he carves himself. Unfortunately he can't leave marks on Donghyuck as well, not because he doesn't want them though. Leaving hickeys on a blood-empty body is just a little more difficult than it sounds.

"I'll make you feel so good baby, won't be able to think about anything else." Donghyuck whispers, hands coming down to grab two big palms of his ass.

Mark uses the momentum to wrap his legs around Donghyuck's waist. To hold him up against the wall, the other boy presses himself even tighter and Mark shivers with want. He tugs at Donghyuck's hair, his clothes, his shoulders, anything he can reach. Until Donghyuck's mouth finds his again and they draw each other's breath out of their lungs.

"Bedroom", Mark gasps between needy sounds, "Quick."

On their way there, Donghyuck almost stumbles over their living room carpet, slams Mark's knee into the kitchen counter and stubs his toe on the doorway, but they make it. Once Mark feels the familiar softness of their mattress beneath his head, he begins to yank Donghyuck's shirt out of the way. The other boy lets him, smiles as Mark marvels at his pale body. He trails the stiches over Donghyuck's chest, a small X, right above his heart. If he closes his eyes and concentrates, he can feel something beat beneath his palm. It's not a heart. But it's the very thing that makes Donghyuck laugh and scream and cry and sing. The very thing that makes him love Mark with every fibre of his being.

It's magic, but it's not. It's Donghyuck.

"I love you so much." Mark mutters, kissing his boyfriend once again.

Donghyuck doesn't get to answer, but he doesn't really need to, for Mark to know. His palms explore the smooth territory of Donghyuck's back, feeling the cool surface beneath his touch. Donghyuck is just a little warmer than usual. He smiles into the kiss and lets Donghyuck rip his shirt off as well.

As Mark parts his legs, almost in an invitation, Donghyuck doesn't hesitate to rub their hips together. It elicits a gasp from him, the friction delicious, but far from enough. He can feel his hard cock squished between them, begging for _something,_ anything at all. Donghyuck, merciful as ever, pulls his pants out of the way and frees him from his cage. Another gasp breaks out of Mark's lips. Suddenly, he realizes he is completely bare beneath his boyfriend, for the first time.

At first, he is tempted to hide himself, but then he spots Donghyuck's wide, adoring eyes and decides against it, "You are so beautiful. So gorgeous, Markie, how did I deserve this?"

"You can touch." Mark allows, just an insecure whisper.

Donghyuck throws him a last glance, as if to ask 'are you sure?' and Mark pulls him closer with a leg, hooked on his back. It's all the confirmation the other boy needs and seconds later, Mark feels Donghyuck's hands against his inner thighs, stroking gently. He seems enraptured with the sight, almost in trance and Mark can feel himself shrink a little with the attention. It's not like he doesn't like it, quite the opposite. This is just the first time anyone sees him like this. He is glad though – glad that it's Donghyuck.

He leans up on his elbows then, reaching one hand out for Donghyuck's pants, "T-Take yours off, too."

Suddenly, Donghyuck looks a little nervous, "Mark, I don't think..."

"What?" Smirking and high on Donghyuck's adoration, Mark backs the boy onto the mattress, reversing their position, "You shy now? I wanna see you."

"M-Mark, I-"

"Come on, don't-" It's only when Mark's adventurous hand travels between them and into Donghyuck's pants, that he understands.

With a defeated expression, he pulls back, shoulders pulling up. Well, that's not necessarily, what he had expected. Could it be...

"Am I not sexy enough?" the words feel thick in his throat.

Donghyuck's eyes widen in shock and he reaches out to place steady hands on Mark's hips, "God no! Mark you– don't even think that! You're the most gorgeous, beautiful, sexy man in the world. And I want you! Jesus, I want you so bad, you can't even imagine. I just– I..." if he had the ability, Mark is pretty sure Donghyuck would be blushing, "it's not working."

Sighing in defeat, Mark rolls off of Donghyuck's frame, laying next to him. Together they stare at the ceiling in silence. Mark tries to recall all the things Taeyong had told him, when he had helped Mark plan the ritual almost a year ago. Next to him, Donghyuck places tiny, apologetic kisses on his shoulder.

All of a sudden, Mark slams his palm against his forehead, "I'm an idiot! Satan, of course it's not working, how could I make that mistake?"

"Huh?"

"Donghyuck", Mark says, exasperated, "You have no blood pumping in your body. Without that you can't... you know."

Making a pained noise, Donghyuck bumps his forehead into Mark's shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, babe, my fault for getting you back from the dead without a functional dick." Huffing, Mark turns to face his boyfriend and places a tiny kiss on his lips, "I'll figure it out. I promise."

\--*--

"Can you repeat that for me, I'm not really sure I heard what I heard." Taeyong says, in the middle of stacking his poison-shelf.

Sighing, Mark lets his head fall on the counter top of Taeyong's magic shop and repeats: "I need a spell that helps my boyfriend get a boner."

"I take it viagra won't do the trick?"

"He's a zombie, Tae." Mark deadpans.

Of course, Taeyong is aware of that. He had been the one to teach Mark everything about witchcraft, ever since he was young. That very much includes the ritual of death-awakening, thanks to which Donghyuck is now walking the streets with his fine ass. Truly, Mark knows a lot of witches, but none of them could ever even graze the genius of Lee Taeyong.

It helps to forget about what an ass he can be sometimes.

"In all my years, I'm pretty sure this is the first time I ever hear about such a thing." He chuckles to himself, shoving the last bottle of snakepoison onto his shelf, before running a hand through his ridiculously perfect hair, "Jokes aside though, if the spell was done correctly, it should work right now. He might not have regular blood flow, as human bodies do, but the magic should take care of that. All of it; love, longing, lust, desire, excitement and the requirements for sexual intercourse."

"So, you're telling me I fucked up?"

Rolling his eyes, Taeyong trudges over to his newly arrived spellbooks, to place them in a different shelf, "Honestly, considering all there is missing is the ability to form an erection, I think you shouldn't be as upset as you are."

"You can say that easily!" Donghyuck whines, "Ten doesn't have malfunctioning genitals."

"And luckily so", Taeyong chides, "No one would take an incubus seriously, who's dick doesn't work. Imagine what that would do to his reputation."

Trying hard, not to sound irritated Mark mumbles: "Terrible."

"Look, just because you messed up in the ritual, doesn't mean things are carved into stone forever. You just have to give him a little magical... handjob." Grimacing at his own choice of words, Taeyong walks over to his display, to dust off the products he has for sale.

"And how do I do that?" Mark asks, "You don't happen to have a book about sex-magic around here, do you?"

It was meant as a joke, but Taeyong's tone is serious when he answers: "Oh, I do, but you won't find your answers there. Try the book I gave you that has the awakening ritual in it. It also has some directions about what to do in case of malfunctions. Like subsequent adjustements."

The book in question is in Mark's hands precisely three hours later, after he had managed to dig it up from their storage room. It had slipped behind the washing machine at some point, now there are more spiderwebs than pages and there is a little water stain on the front page that seeps through all the way to page 240. With a sigh, he places the book on their kitchen counter. A bookmark still graces the page of the awakening ritual and he strokes his fingers over it a little nostalgic.

"What you got there babe?" Donghyuck asks, fresh out of the shower.

Mark tries not to let his eyes linger unhelpfully long on his bare torso and the drops that land on his collarbones from his wet hair. He fails, "Ba-book."

"U-huh", The boy chuckles, sitting in the chair next to Mark, "What _kind_ of book?"

Tearing his eyes away from Donghyuck's chest, Mark shoves the book over a little, "It's your birth-instructions."

With wide, curious eyes, Donghyuck stares at the page, "That looks surprisingly simple."

"If it was simple, I'd have a limp right now and we wouldn't be having this conversation."

With a chuckle and a gentle kiss, Donghyuck leaves him to it then. He has to work at the campus cafe on Fridays and Saturdays, so Mark will have the whole apartment to his lonely self. He makes the best of it, though. With a package of doritos and some concentration-inducing mozart, he plants himself on the living room carpet. It's even more comfortable than the couch, since the texture is soft and fuzzy. Donghyuck always makes fun of him for sitting on the floor all the time.

Frowning over his book, Mark turns page after page, to find his answers. There are none, but there is something that might vaguely resemble one; Post ritual adjustments.

_In case of malfunctionins, make use of extra spell. This can include, but not be limited to:_

_Missing limbs, still eyeballs, cut vocal chords, unusual skin colours (e.g. green, blue, purple), bald spots, mis-matched eyebrows, missing toenails, missing fingernails, uneven ears, short-sightedness, long-sightedness, insect limbs, horns, misplaced genitals, general size issues..._

The list goes on and on, for over four pages. Mark didn't think there would be so many things that could go wrong. Maybe, Taeyong was right after all, in thinking that Mark was lucky there were no bigger damages. Yet, he finds not a single mention that comes close to what his actual problem is. The more he thinks about that, the more he can't help but wonder if it wasn't his fault after all. Donghyuck would never tell him, if he just didn't feel turned on, he is way too sweet for such a thing. But, what if...

No. No, he should trust Donghyuck when he says he wants him. Nodding to himself, Mark continues to fly over the chapter.

It's then that his phone rings in the silence of the apartment. Mark instinctively reaches for his human phone, but the screen is black. Surprise still wearing thick, he scrambles for his magical phone and looks at the call that is still coming in. Unknown number. Strange, no one ever calls him on this phone, except Taeyong and sometimes Renjun.

Only one way to find out.

"Hello?"

"Am I speaking with Mark Lee?"

Frowning, Mark sits on the kitchen counter, "Uh, yeah? Who is this?"

A sigh, "My name is Kim Doyoung. I'm... friends, with Taeyong."

"Ah, uh okay?" Judging from the man's tone, friends might not have been the word he meant to use, "How can I help you?"

"The question is rather, how can I help you, isn't it? Taeyong told me what happened to your zombie friend." A slight wave of mortification has Mark squeeze his eyes shut. If he knew Taeyong would go around broadcasting about his sexlife, he might have thought twice about inducting him. "I've had the same thing happen to one of my experiments. He was honestly the one who turned out the best, but there was still this... _issue._ Bit of a hassle, but I managed to figure out a solution. Are you, perhaps, interested?"

"Definitely!" Mark answers, a little too eager.

"Okay then, listen closely, because I won't repeat myself..."

\--*--

At the end of the day, Mark has a pretty definite idea about what he has to do. He had gone back to Taeyong's shop, to collect all the materials he needed and picked up the rest of his ingredients from a regular supermarket. Now, he sits, curled up with his phone on their living room carpet once again. All there is left to do for him at this point, is to wait for Donghyuck. His heart is thumping in his chest and he almost feels more excited than the night before. It has to work. It has to.

When a key crackles in the lock of their apartment, Mark straightens and eyes the items around him. With a yarn, he had laid out the necessary runes on the carpet, as to not ruin their furniture. Seven scented stood, waiting to be lit, around him in a perfect circle. Rose petals are spread across the surface around him, Mark still wearing the small scratches from the thorns he had grazed, while plucking them. As a possession of Donghyuck's, he had chosen an old ACDC shirt, the very shirt he had worn in his grave. The most valuable thing Donghyuck owns.

And all of it red. Red, for the colour of passion, lust and love.

Instead of hurrying to welcome Donghyuck at the door, Mark puts his phone away and waits, rooted in his spot. The nervous thrumming in his fingertips isn't going away, so he tugs a little at the carpet strings. Absentmindedly, he hopes the candles won't drip too much on the fabric.

When Donghyuck's face appears in the doorway of their living room, Mark is met with surprise. His confused, yet curious eyes take everything in; from the arrangement of items, the drawn curtains, all the way to Mark himself, clad only in Donghyuck's ACDC-shirt and a pair of boxers. Dropping the bag he had been carrying, Donghyuck takes a few slow steps forward.

"Hey." Mark mumbles, lip between his teeth.

"Hi, babe", Donghyuck's eyes dart to the expanse of his thighs for a moment, but he stays focused, "What's all this?"

Gulping, Mark reaches out a hand, "I figured it out."

Donghyuck's cool fingers thread through his and Mark wastes no time in yanking him down. With a small gasp, Donghyuck lands on top of him, caging him in between strong arms and legs. Mark feels his chest rise and fall hard in excitement, but he gathers the concentration to light all of the candles with a quick wave of his hand.

Donghyuck gulps, "So, those aren't just for romantic lighting?"

"If it helps, they can be", Mark grins, giving Donghyuck a few slow pecks, "We don't have to do it like this, if you feel uncomfortable with it... maybe there's a different way we haven't figured out yet."

"You're sure it'll work?" At Mark's nod Donghyuck takes a deep breath, "I want you. If I can have you this way, I'll do what's necessary."

Feeling his heart burst through his ribcage, Mark closes his legs around Donghyuck's hips, "Say my name."

"Huh?"

"I'll link our libidos." Mark chuckles to himself, "The magic needs to know who the second party is."

"O-okay...?" Clearing his throat, Donghyuck leans down to kiss him and mumbles: "Mark..."

The effect is instant, even if it's weak. Mark feels the energy that had circled through him break away, attaching itself to Donghyuck. It flows like liquid fire, through every part they're connected at; their arms, their lips, their hips. When Donghyuck gasps softly, Mark knows he feels it, too. Once those lovely lips travel down to his neck, Mark takes the chance to chant the spell under his breath. It's difficult, with Donghyuck's distracting touches and the sucking at his collarbone, but he makes it work.

The candles begin to flicker with more intent. Against the walls, shadows dance in comforting motions and Mark feels himself slowly loose his mind to his own arousal. Somehow, with Donghyuck sharing it, it seems to amplify, he has never felt this way before. So turned on, so small and protected, so ready to be taken.

"S-shit..." Donghyuck groans into his chest. Mark's hands automatically fist in his hair, drawing another gasp from him, "M-mark, god, Mark..."

It gets more intense the more Donghyuck's lips form his name. Mark feels drunk on it – on the magic, the power, the desire that flows through Donghyuck's body into his own and back again. He can't help but rut his hips upwards, against his boyfriend and this time, there is a difference. With a delighted moan, Mark takes the sensation in. The hard warmth, pressing against his own.

"Fuck yeah... that's it baby, there you go." Mark grins when Donghyuck presses his hips against him even harder, "So big. Can't wait for you."

Hands crawl beneath Mark's shirt, gripping his waist and he almost begins to cry with happiness. They're warm. As if Donghyuck's arousal, his fire of longing, warms him from the inside all the way to his fingertips. When Donghyuck's head disappears inside of his shirt too, Mark gasps. A slick tongue has started circling one of his nipples, hot and wet, before moving on to the other. Every suck, ever kiss, every gentle graze of teeth shoots more want into Mark's spine and he can't help the needy moan that breaks out of his lips.

That just earns him a firm bite to the stomach and he squeaks in surprise, "You sound so goddamn sexy, baby. Can't believe you'd think I wouldn't want to ravish you, just by hearing your voice."

"Do it then", Mark challenges, arching his chest into Donghyuck's lips, "Don't make me wait anymore. I want it."

"And you'll get it, my little witch. Fuck, I love when you wear my clothes." Donghyuck's head comes back with his hair mussed and an actual flush to his cheeks.

Mark doesn't think he has ever seen him so... "Alive." Donghyuck hums in question, "You look so alive."

"I feel alive", Donghyuck admits, wearing a small excited smile, as he noses along Mark's neck again, "You make me feel alive."

To hide the embarrassed but happy flush on his cheeks, Mark pulls his boyfriend into another kiss again. This one is a little slower, but no less intense. Donghyuck's teeth nip at his lips and Mark sucks on a hot and willing tongue with a small moan. When he feels Donghyuck twitch against his hips, he knows the string of his patience won't hold for long anymore.

"Sit up." He gasps out and Donghyuck complies quickly.

His palms settle on Mark's hips, giving his ass a squeeze, once Mark sits in his lap. It takes everything in Mark not to just rip Donghyuck's shirt apart, but he manages to pull it over the boy's head and discard it outside of their little candle-circle. Next, follows the fly of Donghyuck's pants and finally, finally Mark's palm meets the hot, slick length of his cock. It's pulsing slightly under his touch and he moves his hand up and down.

Almost surprised, Donghyuck's mouth falls open and his forehead falls against Mark's shoulders, "Oh g-god... It's- it's so much, Mark, fuck, it feels so..."

"Do you feel good, Hyuck?" Mark whispers, teeth grazing Donghyuck's ear.

"So good, it's like..." He takes a greedy gulp of air, "It's way more intense than it w-was before y-you... I'm hot all over, p-please. Please, Mark let me-..."

Hearing the utter despair in Donghyuck's voice, Mark shushes him, "I know, I know... You can have me, baby. You can have me."

With a quick tug, Mark has lifted the ACDC shirt over his head. However, instead of throwing it after Donghyuck's other shirt, he folds it and places it on the ground next to them. If it leaves the circle, the missing item might stir an irregularity in the spell and he doesn't want to risk that right now. Especially, if Donghyuck is so flushed and his pupils are so blown with lust, Mark feels like he is looking into the eyes of a demon.

It takes a bit of fidgeting, but they manage to get Mark out of his boxers and pull Donghyuck's pants down just enough. It's in that moment that Mark feels his own nerves outweight once more. He likes to think that this is just another step to take in the ritual, just one simple thing that is part of a bigger picture. But, it's not.

And Donghyuck feels it. His beautiful, magical heart feels it.

He holds Mark by the waist, keeps him steady where he balances on Donghyuck's lap. "We don't have to go all the way", he whispers, pecking Mark's lips, "I'm fine with everything you want and everything you don't want. I just want you to enjoy this as much as I do."

"N-No I want to. I want _you._ " Mark mutters, biting his lips in an attempt to keep a couple of happy tears inside, "J-just don't know how-..."

Donghyuck grins, all crease-shaped eyes and gums, "I love how you can go from super badass, mysterious witch to most adorable, yet equally sexy angel." He takes a moment, musters Mark with more emotions in his gaze than he could count, "I'm so lucky with you, I really mean it."

"I love you." Mark whispers, his hands unable to keep from tangling in Donghyuck's hair, "T-Take care of me?"

"You bet I will, baby."

Feeling more secure now than ever before, Mark lets his body melt against Donghyuck's. Their chests brush, sensual and soft and Donghyuck is not cold anymore. Nowhere. He is just as fuelled with longing as Mark feels and he would be lying if he said he wouldn't miss the warmth, once the spell has worn off.

Donghyuck's fingers dig gently into his skin, as he guides Mark's hips against his thigh. Once Mark is back to a moaning, flushing mess he slips a finger into his mouth. Meanwhile, Donghyuck's touch travels down his spine like fire, reaching between his cheeks. However, when his finger doesn't meet the tight opening of Mark's ass, but instead, a firm, glassy surface he groans in confusion and arousal.

"Is that a–...?"

"I didn't know how long the spell would last." Mark admits, hiding his deep flush against Donghyuck's neck, "Wanted to make every second count."

"Fuck Mark, you drive me insane." The younger whines, taking a hold of the plug to pull at it.

Mark keens softly, chest pressing against Donghyuck's, as he feels the long glass plug move inside of him. It had been strange enough to get it inside of himself to begin with, stranger even to be in need of guidance through google. It was worth it though, because this way he doesn't have to wait. His free hand slips into Donghyuck's boxers and pulls him free, moaning at the steady flow of precum that slicks up his fingers. He understands then, what Donghyuck meant when he said it's more intense, because he is pulsing and hot with arousal, so much Mark can trail the veins along the sides of his cock with a fingertip.

"Do you have lube?" Donghyuck gasps and Mark turns to look around the candle circle.

"Fuck." He mutters in frustration, when he finds the lube bottle on a table outside of the circle. Initially, he had put it there to _not_ forget it.

Another bruise is sucked into his collarbone, "Want me to go and pick it up?"

"If you leave the circle, the spell will break", Mark explains, almost interrupted by another moan, when Donghyuck thrusts the plug into him, "Okay, fuck it."

Gathering a big glob of spit in his mouth, Mark spits right onto Donghyuck's tip. It twitches at the contact and Donghyuck releases another soft curse. It's sort of hot how filthy his mouth has become, when he is usually such a well-spoken person. Mark likes to think it's because of him. That he just manages to unravel Donghyuck like that. With the newly added slide, Mark jerks his boyfriend with quick motions, syncing them with the thrusts of the plug.

"D-Donghyuck." He sniffs, "Can you please fuck me, I feel like I'm going to die if you don't."

His boyfriend chuckles in disbelief, "Can't have that. Imagine we'd be a dead couple."

"I'm serious!"

Whatever is taking him over, Mark isn't sure whether it has something to do with the spell, or his simple and raw greed for Donghyuck's touch. It has him press at Donghyuck's shoulder, pushing him into the carpet and swatting his hand away from the plug. With a wince, Mark removes it, placing it at the edge of the candle circle. 

In the moment that he pushes Donghyuck's dick inside of him, he doesn't even think about it. His head is blissfully empty, except for the desire that burns his heart up. The affection that makes him wish Donghyuck could ruin him, until he cries and feels him all the way inside. Taking all of Donghyuck's length takes a couple of breaths, but he manages and once Mark bottoms out, the feeling is incomparable.

"You look so good on top of me." Donghyuck gasps, "Like you were made to be there."

"I was." Mark rasps, the position causing his head to swim a little with strength. The magic around him buzzes in the air and even if Donghyuck can't feel it, to Mark it's like oxygen. He takes it all in, feeling it fuel him with power, "And you were made to be under me."

Donghyuck's eyes widen and his mouth falls open at Mark's words, even more so when he begins to move his hips in soft circles, "Satan's sake, Mark... Your eyes."

"What about them?"

"They're glowing." Donghyuck's hands are tight on his hips, assisting him in lifting himself up over and over again.

Of course, that would make sense. If Mark feels the magic coursing through every centimetre of his being, that'd mean his soul, just as well. And the eyes... well, people don't say the eyes are the 'windows of the soul' for nothing. He grins, when he feels Donghyuck twitch inside of him. His hands splay a little more steady on his boyfriend's chest, as he begins to move in a faster pace.

"You like that?" He notes and Donghyuck's lips purse in embarrassment, "Like my powers, Hyuckie? Wanna feel them?"

A low 'thump' sounds, when Donghyuck's head falls on the ground, "Fuck, yes I do baby. Please."

"You better go harder, then." Mark purrs and to his delight, he feels fingers dig into his hips hard enough to leave bruises.

It might be the spell, something that boosts Donghyuck's strength and stamina, because with the way he moves up against Mark, one could assume the witch weighs next to nothing. There is a heart racing beneath Mark's palm and he purposefully concentrates on letting their magical stream flow right through it. Whenever a particularly charged wave hits him, the other releases a sinful sound that fuels the fire in the pit of Mark's stomach.

They must make a picture: Pleasuring each other in the midst of a satanic circle, made of burning candles and blood-red artefacts. With Mark's eyes glowing and the tips of his fingers turning pitch black, with Donghyuck, moaning and flushing beneath him, their hair sticking to their skin from sweat that glistens in the dim light around them. Just imagining it, brings the edge a little closer to him. Only a few months ago, when Donghyuck was still alive – a random jock from his school – Mark would have never even guessed to find himself in a position like this. Neither with Donghyuck, nor with anyone else.

But he is so thankful. So elevated, in knowing that it's _Donghyuck,_ there beneath him. Donghyuck, whose heartbeat has been brought back to the living by Mark's very own hand. Pure magic. Incarnated in a handsome boy, with large, lilac eyes and a smile so bright, it would give Satan's hell-flames a run for their money.

"L-Love you so much. I love you, Hyuck." Mark moans out.

The younger seems surprised by the sudden outburst, but he smiles nonetheless and squeezes out: "I love you, too Mark, so much. Come on, l-let's switch."

He lets himself be guided on his back then, the carpet soft and warm from Donghyuck's remaining _bodyheat._ It's such a treat, to feel his boyfriend's life in every shape or form that he can get. When Donghyuck slips back into him, for the second time that night, it feels just as incredible as the first time. Why did he postpone this for so long? He knows of course, there are some things that need preparation of the mind, some things that you can't just do, without a little bit of nervousness, but satan, he is glad he didn't wait any longer.

When Donghyuck is in the vicinity, Mark takes his chance and pulls the boy down by the nape, to wrap him up in a kiss again. He tastes slightly of dish-soap, the telltale taste of magic, but mostly he tastes of Donghyuck. The same kisses, they have shared for months, the same lips that Mark has worked on engraving into his memory. With his eyes closed, he revels in the feeling of their kiss, the hand that Donghyuck wraps around his cock and the gentle nudges against his prostate.

"Fuh-Feels so good." He rasps out, once Donghyuck pulls away for some much needed air.

"Yeah, baby? You feel good?" Like a madman, Mark nods his head and Donghyuck grins, "Let me make it better for you."

His hands take a firm hold right against the insides of Mark's knees, then. He pushes, as far as they will go and Mark's head spins, when the angle of his thrusts changes. Now, as he uses a little more force, Donghyuck hammers right into his sweet spot and the edges of his vision become fuzzy with pleasure. His back arches off the ground, hands clawing at the carpet beneath him and he never wants this to end.

"Donghyuck! Oh my god, y-yes, fuck!" He babbles, spilling random words that charge through his fucked out mind, "Puh-Please! Faster!"

And Donghyuck delivers, setting a pace that is so overwhelming, Mark's eyes roll skywards. Instead of holding onto Mark's thigh, Donghyuck hooks his ankle over his shoulder and busies his free hand with jerking Mark off in time with his thrusts, instead. It's all too much. Mark feels like he could just start levitating, right where he lies, but he controls himself, not to cause trouble. They had faced enough struggles, to get to where they are now, he doesn't have to add to the list, just because he can't control his magical powers. He's not an amateur witch after all.

"You're so hot. Swallowing me right up." Donghyuck praises and his words have Mark's fingertips tingle.

"'m close, Hyuckie, p-please."

Nodding, the younger drops his other leg, to thread his hand through Mark's hair, "I got you, baby. I got you."

And satan, he really does. Mark is sure, their neighbours must be done with them already, as his moans pick up another pitch, but he couldn't care less. Especially, when Donghyuck himself looks so blissed out, too – the epitome of sin, right for Mark's eyes to feast on. More and more sparks of white-hot pleasure rage through his muscles, making them feel like they're on fire and Mark knows, he only has a few moments left. A few moments of this incredible feeling, this incredible magic.

"W-wait." He whimpers and Donghyuck slows down immediately. Even though the way his edge has been ripped away from him is near painful, Mark is relieved. When he sees the worried look on his boyfriend's face, he places a hand on his cheek, "Go slow. Just– Wanna feel this as long as I can."

With a small smile, Donghyuck nods. He drops Mark's other leg, too, so they can wrap securely around Donghyuck's waist, before he begins to move again. Fluid, languid motions that press ever so gentle pleasure into Mark's nerves. Whenever he clenches purposefully around the other's length, Donghyuck gasps and it's mind-blowing. While Donghyuck's hands are busy holding himself up, above Mark, his own hand comes down to touch himself.

"My handsome man." Mark grins and Donghyuck laughs softly, rubbing their noses together. The candles flicker around them and Mark knows they only have a little bit of time left. So, with a gentle tug at Donghyuck's hair, Mark whispers: "Come on, come for me. Fill me up, baby."

A shiver rakes through Donghyuck's body and Mark has to smile, when he hides his face in his neck. The hot puffs of air against his skin, when Donghyuck begins to pant, give him the warmest feeling he could have. His eyes closed and his nails digging into Donghyuck's back, he enjoys the last couple of thrusts, before an unmistakable warmth fills him up. A whimper breaks from his mouth and as a gush of sudden wind blows out all of the candles, they are left in darkness.

Under his palms, Donghyuck's skin turns cooler and cooler. The younger notices it too, and pulls out before he can cause Mark any discomfort. Mark feels boneless, his own raging arousal still very present against his abdomen, but he ignores it, in favour of giving his boyfriend a kiss.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"That was amazing." Mark interrupts him, "You did so well baby. Felt so nice."

Donghyuck whines, "But it was your first time, you didn't even get to come. I'm such an idiot."

"Hey", With a little necessary insistency, he pulls Donghyuck's face to intertwine their gazes, "The factor that made this an amazing first time wasn't just the pleasure, Hyuck. It was you." A beat of silence passes and Mark uses it to muster the slight glow of Donghyuck's eyes in the dark, "You were amazing. Made me so happy. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. More than you could ever know." Donghyuck whispers and there is no doubt he means it, "Thank you. For trusting me. For letting me do this with you."

Grinning, Mark swipes a thumb along his cool cheek, "I wouldn't ever trade it for the world. You're the best thing that ever happened to me in my life."

"Well, you're the best thing that ever happened to me in my life _and_ afterlife." When he gives a cheeky wink, Mark knows Donghyuck has found back to himself.

"You're not in pain, right?" He asks, "The spell is pretty exerting. I mean, I feel absolutely boneless, but that could have been the mind-blowing sex, too. You, on the other hand... all the magical strain on your body didn't take a toll, right?"

Carefully, Donghyuck stretches his limbs, one by one, before shaking his head, "Nah. I just feel like the luckiest fool alive." A giggle breaks out of Mark's chest and Donghyuck chimes in, "You think we can do this again? So that I can repay you?"

A smug grin takes over Mark's features, "Why wait that long? I can still get it up without magic, after all."

Donghyuck hums, "How about we take a hot bath then?" As he leans in, his breath tickles at Mark's ear, "Remember, I don't have to breathe, so I can stay under the water for you, as long as you need."

And really, not even Satan himself could stop Mark from dragging Donghyuck into the bathroom. They'll leave the ritual set-up to clean up tomorrow. For now, Mark thinks he more than deserves to get his soul sucked out with an underwater blowjob.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/putputpotato) | [Ig](https://www.instagram.com/putputpotato_xo) | [Tumblr](https://midnight-writ3r.tumblr.com/) – Text me for a chat! 
> 
> So now that is done… I have no words, what has happened to me?!?!?! 
> 
> Check out my Twitter! I´ll be updating writing progress and thoughts on projects, fic recommendations and silly thoughts all together. I´ve also been considering offering writing commissions, so that´ll be announced there too! 
> 
> Love you guys so much (there are more notes in [Mandatory Monster measures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300721/chapters/66702034)) Please take good care this fine day!! <3


End file.
